Not anymore
by Another binge reader
Summary: Peter has always known it was bound to happen, just not so soon. Every time he had felt paranoid because he was sure that somebody would find them he reasoned with that voice inside his head, he told himself that they were safe, that no one would be able to find them. But then again, they still did. Spiderman AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: This is my first fan fiction ever so I'm very exited to hear what you guys think of it. Please read, review and most importantly: enjoy!**

I was just doing my homework, like I always do, at the last minute because; procrastination. It was early in the morning, just before school, I had the first period off so I used the extra time wisely. I was listening to my favourite music, the song that I discovered about two days ago and I'm now listening to on repeat, hoping that I would never get tired of it, knowing that in a week or two I would be. The weird thing was, I had the idea that something was about to happen since a few days before the incident so I didn't think anything of it anymore, still, something seemed off but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Of course I had always been paranoid, but for no reason, they would never be able to find us here.

So when I finished my homework, I ate some breakfast and ran off to school I didn't think anything bad was going to go happen. When I got home, everything was totally different, from that moment on my life as I knew it ceased to exist.

I was just your average teenage boy, just a kid. Somebody you would just walk past on the street. Sure, I didn't have any parents anymore but I'm fine with that now, well I'm not _happy_ about it but I did accept it. I now live with my uncle and lead a completely normal life.

School had been okay, it wasn't great, most of my lessons were boring, and it always felt like that all the information that they made me study repeatedly was just useless information that I never was going to use in my further life, not that I had anything to say about the matter.

I was always glad to go home after school and do whatever I wanted to do, I was finally free of the will of my teachers. Of course they made me do my homework after school and I still had to study for the tests I had later that week, but besides than that I was totally free.

When I opened the door of my house, everything was normal. As always, I shouted "Hey, I'm home" while walking in. This time nobody replied, which was odd as the door hadn't been locked, I just assumed that he didn't hear me, I just shouted again "anybody here?".

Still, no reply. I walked through the empty house, looking for my uncle. I just assumed he had forgotten to lock the door and that he was out for groceries. That's when I found him, I went to the kitchen, hoping for some food but all I found was blood, everywhere.

I immediately freaked out, it wasn't just a puddle, it was all blood, the walls, the floors, even the ceiling. "BEN? Where are you? please, tell me you're okay" I screamed. I couldn't help but think about the fact that it was an awful lot of blood for one person. I walked into the kitchen, almost gagging from the intense smell of copper. I tried not to think about the sound my sneakers made while I walked through the red liquid on the floor.

The moment I heard him, was very scary, I didn't know if it was uncle Ben or a stranger willing to do the same to me as they did to the person, or persons the blood on the floor belonged to. It was just a small cough but I heard it. Despite the fact that the person coughing wasn't even my uncle, I still rushed to the sound and found my uncle just lying there in what seemed like an uncomfortable position, he was laying on something, I couldn't tell what. There was too much blood for me to normally function, the smell was agonising, the sight was even more horrible.

I fell to my knees, trying to see where Ben was hurt and trying to help him when he said something, "No, Peter, please, don't." he said to me while gently pushing me away.

"NO, NO, Ben, please hold on, for me" I now saw that he was shot, several times. Blood still flooding out of his body.

"P'ter, you gotta go, they are still here."

"Who, who is still here?"

"They, them" He said while trying to move his arm in the right direction.

That's when I noticed a shadow gliding towards us and of course I looked up, I had to.

The person looking down on us was a woman, a very tall and creepy looking woman. She was staring at me, her eyes piercing trough me, the light blue, almost white eyes looked as if she could attack me at any moment. Her face was pale and she was wearing a completely white outfit, which had an enormous contrast with all the dark red. I always expected the villains to be wearing black ski masks as well as all black clothes, to try not to be seen. She obviously didn't care about stereotypes and besides, it's daytime, it wouldn't help you to wear all black.

I was still kneeling and looked at Ben for help, for him to tell me what to do, for him to tell me that this was all some kind of sick joke, but nothing happened, Ben didn't stand up laughing, he just remained laying on the ground. He looked back at me and slowly took my hand to comfort me, it wasn't really helping to calm me down but that didn't mean I wanted him to let go.

"He is not going to survive, you know that right?"

I looked back at her in disbelief "W-what d'you mean? Don't you touch him!"

"I am not going to harm him in any way, but you are."

 **A/N: I hoped you liked it, I'm probably going to publish a new chapter every week, probably on saturday.**

 **I'm not a native english speaker so if i made any mistakes please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was shocked, but not totally surprised, obviously she was not going to do anything herself. She was dressed all in white and Ben was covered in blood. The part about me doing anything did come as a surprise, I immediately responded "No" which was the only thing I could do.

"Well not here, not now." She pointed out. "Enough talk." A group of men, dressed all in black marched in to the room and pulled me away from uncle Ben.

"NoNoPleaseNo, don't hurt him, please just let me go, let me help him, he needs to get to a hospital." I cried while trying to shield my dear uncle from the strange men that had just walked in. It didn't help, it made it worse.

They had to tear me away from him, hitting me on my shoulder with a gun in the process. It hurt like hell, I felt the pain first in my shoulder, at the exact place he had hit me but it soon spread out across my whole arm. I screamed out in pain, while I let go of uncle Ben, I was just not strong enough to escape their enormous arms. While they picked me off the ground as if I weighed nothing I tried my best to get away, but nothing seemed to help. I tried to kick them but as soon as I did one of the men, not the man holding me, took a hold of my head and the last thing a saw was him coming at me with a massive syringe. I tried to get away but before I knew it the needle was already poking in my neck, I felt dizzy for a short while but then my body started to loosen up and soon everything was very peaceful.

It was as if I was floating, not thinking about anything that had happened that day but just about school and happy memories about me learning how to ride a bike, playing hide and seek with May and Ben, back when she was still alive. After that my dreams started to get sad, the last time I saw my parents, their funeral, finding out May was sick, her funeral and the many occasions when I got bullied where also scattered among these memories. I tried to stop the flow but I couldn't think of anything nice.

I started to remember all the things that had happened that day, I relived all the horrible events and I couldn't stop seeing Ben lying on the ground in the blood.

I began to become aware of my surroundings, little things, I noticed that I was lying on something kind of cold and hard. Nothing like the soft bed that I was used to. It smelled like a typical doctor's office, sterile, I still smelled a hint of blood but not as captivating and immense as before my world went dark. I heard people distantly talking but I couldn't do anything, it was like I was glued to the surface that I was lying on.

I heard a man and a woman talking about something

"Do you know what is going to happen to this boy?"

"No and besides, we don't ask questions. We just fix up the people they give us"

"I understand" she said disappointed "but don't you ever wonder?"

"Of course I wonder" he snapped at her "but just don't ask questions anymore okay? It will get you killed."

I felt myself getting lighter and I knew that if I tried I would be able to move again,  
"I know."

After a short bit of silence, the man noticed that my vitals had gone up and came closer to me.

"Open your eyes, I know you can hear me" he commanded.

I really didn't feel like opening my eyes just yet but it didn't feel like I had a choice, so I did.

The man's face was really close to mine as I opened my eyes, I gasped in terror and immediately tried to get away from him but my hands and feet were tied up. I was lying on a wooden plank in the middle of a completely white room, the woman was no-where to be seen. The face of the man was covered in scars, I didn't know anyone could have that many scars on his face.

He smelled like all kinds of soap mixed together and to be honest with you, it didn't smell bad. I tried pulling on the rope that held me down to this plank but it didn't help, all it did was hurt my arms, especially my shoulder which was still hurting from that stupid gun that someone hit me with.

I also felt something new, a distant pain in my neck. At first I thought that it must be still hurting from the needle that stabbed me but I soon realised that the stabbing had been in the side of my neck, not the back. I wanted to touch it but since I couldn't move, that was not an option anymore.

"Well hello there boy" He hissed angrily, like I had done something horrible.

"Hi" I answered, while trying not to sound too scared.

I realised that uncle Ben wasn't here, I felt kind of guilty for not wondering about where he was and if he was okay sooner. I immediately got worried and imagined all the horrible things that could have happened to him, all of which resulted in him dying.

"Where is my uncle? And where am I?"

"Not here" he implied "And you are in a heavily guarded facility, so don't bother to try to escape."

I already hated him and tried to ignore his stupid comment about uncle Bens whereabouts.

"Is he still alive?"

"What if I ask the questions first and if you answer them all, without hesitation, like a good boy, I might tell you if your precious uncle is alive or not. Sound fun?"

"Well no, but I can answer questions." I was still trying to sound brave and trying not to panic. What if they asked my questions I really didn't know?

"Do you know why we broke into your house?"

"They were trying to get something from inside the house?" I guessed.

"You made it seem like a question. Do you know why or not?"

"Well, no, not really. I know that something happened when I was just a baby, my parents had to give me to my aunt and uncle and then my parents died"

"Okay, so you don't know much" He smiled, but it seemed more like a creepy grin, I tried to get further away from him but it wasn't possible.

"No and how is my uncle?"

"He's alive" he said, while looking annoyed. I let out a sigh of relief.

He looked my shoulder and said "It's not broken, just bruised. If you take it easy for a couple of weeks you'll be fine. I'm going to take you to your room now, so no talking anymore."

"I don't want to go to my room, I want to see uncle Ben!" I didn't try to seem tough anymore, in my mind I seemed like a baby, crying for his father, but I didn't care anymore. I just wanted uncle Ben to hold me and to tell me that everything is going to be alright.

He didn't answer me and wheeled me strapped onto this plank out of the doctor's office. All I could do is stare up, to the ceiling. It wasn't interesting, the ceiling was white and nothing seemed to change till we got to our destination. I heard someone unlocking a door, I assumed it was the same man as before. He wheeled me into a room, it was darker than outside. I felt him untying the rope that had held down my feet and arms. "Don't you try anything stupid, you won't be able to get out" he sniffed.

He went on to further untie me and I felt free. "Don't move yet, wait 'till I'm out of the room"

I heard a door opening and shutting so I sat up straight. The room was small, the plank on which I was lying could barely fit in. It was darker than the hallway, with only one lamp and no windows.

 **A/N: As I promised: a new chapter every week. I will be uploading on sunday.**

 **If you liked it, please review, also review if you've seen a mistake so that I will not make it again.**

 **Next chapter is going to be pretty violent so you guys have that to look out for!**


	3. Chapter 3

I was dreaming and it was wonderful, until I heard the thunderous sound of an alarm clock. I instantly hated the annoying beep. I wondered where I was, and why I needed to wake up, it was Saturday so I didn't have to go to school, but there was something else. Then I remembered.

I opened my eyes while wondering how I could make the horrible sound stop.

The walls of the room that they had put me in had some sort of greyish colour, unlike the bright white of the hallways. Honestly, it felt like a prison cell. The door seemed to be made from metal and besides the plank on the ground, there was only the normal bed that I had been sleeping on. I didn't remember deciding to sleep, I did remember that I got very tired at one point, I assumed it was because of the brain power it had cost to plot all my escape plans. All of which were totally stupid and not at all well thought threw.

I heard a knocking at the door of my tiny room, I was surprised that they knocked, I expected them to just walk into the room without any further explanation. I shouted, "come in" as it was the only thing that I could do and to be honest, I was curious to see who was waiting on the other side. My door opened to reveal a petite and kind of old man, maybe 60 years of age. I stood up and soon realised that I was much taller than him, but he looked ready to attack me at any moment.

"The others are waiting for you."

"What others." I asked immediately.

"You'll find out soon enough."

I sighed, why don't these people tell me anything, I think it's nice to know where I'm going and what I'm going to do there but obviously, they do not share that opinion with me.

Still, I followed him outside and noticed that the pain in my arm was gone. If I remember it correctly, the doctor guy with all the tattoos said it would heal in a couple of weeks, weird. There were two men waiting for us in the hallway, to escort me safely to wherever I'm going.

After walking through a lot of hallways, I was sure we had walked in circles the whole time, we did arrive at a place I hadn't seen before. The heavy black doors at the end of this hall looked intimidating. One of my guards took his security badges off his belt and placed it on what looked like sheet of metal on the wall.

The heavy doors slid open, I instantly smelled food and realised that I was starving, I peeked through the slit of the doors and saw some sort of cafeteria. Teenagers and kids of all ages were sitting and standing around big tables that were spread across the room. Some where eating, others were just talking and laughing. The group wasn't that big, maybe 30 to 40 people were there, but to me it seemed like a lot and I was shocked.

The guards escorted me into the room and as soon as I stepped in, everybody went totally silence. The old man that had brought me here spoke up "This is your new classmate" everybody in the cafeteria nodded along, bored because they had probably already figured it out on their own. "His name is Peter" he continued "please remember how you felt when you first got here, so will you give him a hard time?"

Everybody jumped into position and chanted "No, Sir, No"

 **A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is cut short but it is all I could do for you guys this week. The reason for this is not sad but very exiting! I got a puppy! She is adorable but needs constant care and it has just been a lot. I promise: next week will be a longer chapter and it will have some action in it as well.**

 **If you liked it, have some ideas or see a spelling or grammer error, please review.**


End file.
